The present invention relates to a cutting torch tip and guide therefor and more particularly to a cutting torch tip and guide assembly for use with a hand held cutting torch.
In utilizing a hand held torch for cutting metal workpieces the tip of the torch is located by the operator a selected distance from the workpiece. Occasionally in the cutting operation the tip will engage the heated metal proximate the kerf or cutting line. The result can be damage to the torch tip requiring its replacement. In addition the production of the operator will be interrupted by the time required to change tips.
In the present invention an adjustable guide assembly has been provided which is operative with the torch tip to protect the tip while still permitting the operator to have flexibility in the manipulation of the torch. The guide assembly has a guide rod adapted to contact the workpiece and which can be made of a high heat resistant material and in the present invention is selectively adjustable to permit the distance of the torch tip from the workpiece to be set at a desired height.
At the same time the guide assembly is secured to the torch adjacent to the tip with a pivotal structure so that the guide rod can be selectively pivoted away from the tip for those applications in which the operator prefers to operate with the guide assembly in a non-guiding condition. With this structure, the guide rod can be quickly pivoted back into its guide condition.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a unique guide assembly construction for use with a cutting torch tip.
It is another object to provide such a guide assembly which has a guide rod readily, pivotally movable to or from guide positions and which is easily adjustable for selecting the desired height of the torch tip from the workpiece.